Kimi no Gomen ne
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Ella tenia sentimientos secretos que no eran revelados hasta hoy por miedo a ser rechazada ; ¿Sera un final feliz o uno triste? Descubranlo conmigo - Basado en la cancion de Gumi Megpoid "Kimi ni Gomen ne"- Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece , ojala que si pero na ._.**

**Sha la la xD no les prometo un happy ending**

**._. a quien no le guste el desamor no lea , pero si le gusta algo realista adelante ^^**

**Este es un song-fic de la cancion de Gumi , Kimi no Gomenne , solo que la pase a version Miku porque me sentia inspirada *-***

**Creo que no escribire mucho.. xD**

**Por orden de la autora pongan la cancion que mencione antes es muy hermosa aunque a Miku la fastidian un poco porque.. bueno tienen que ver el video ok? , las fanes de Gumi que no se pasen con Miku e.e**

**Aca invertiremos los papeles aunque no puedo garantizar la aparicion de Gumi ya que voy a improvisa , vean la cancion para que sepan de que hablo ; ok aqui vamos! xD**

**Aunque creo que el final si puede ser feliz u.u ...**

**Bah como sea esta es mi version , lo que salga de mi mente mientras escucho la cancion xD!**

_Konichiwa y.. bla bla bla_ ...-**pensamientos de Miku (primera persona , protagonista)**

bla bla bla -** narrador en tercera persona (omnisciente)****  
**

* * *

-Una linda tarde , donde los pajaros cantaban y el cielo brillaba muy calido , dos jovenes se encontraban uniformados e implecables , el chico que caminaba con la maleta siendo sujetada por sus manos detras de su cabeza mientras caminaba despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa en la cara , se llamaba Kagamine Len , un esplendido estudiante rubio que era un poco mujeriego pero no era bueno expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos ; y su acompañante , su mejor amiga , una agradable chica de cabellos aguamarinos , con la maleta siendo sujetada por sus dos manos a la altura de su cintura , Hatsune Miku , asi se llamaba ella ; el vestia una camisa blanca con unos pantalones azules y la aguamarina una blusa blanca y una falda color azul , los colores de su respectiva escuela.

-Los dos conversaban amenamente , eran muy amigos por lo cual se habian acostumbrado mucho a la presencia de estar los dos juntos siempre ; tomados de la mano , como usualemente hacian , cosa que provocaba un gran sonrojo en la aguamarina pero tambien una felicidad , algo que ella no queria aceptar a pesar de haberse dado cuenta antes ; ella sabia de la gran popularidad de Len Kagamine , que era muy mujeriego y le gustaba llamar la atencion de las personas, se rumoreaba por la escuela que el solo hacia eso por estar con Miku pero el siempre lo negaba muy apenado y luego se disculpaba con la aguamarina por los rumores molestos , ella sonreia como si nada y asentia diciendole que no tenia mucha importancia eso , a pesar de que mentia solo para verlo feliz.

-La aguamarina maldecia lo que comenzaba a sentir por el rubio , ella sabiendo que era un total mujeriego , que no era hombre de una sola mujer , que nunca estaria satisfecho con una sola , ella con el tiempo se dio cuenta que se habia enamorado de el , no le gustaba pensar en ellos pues sabia que iba a terminar confundiendose mas , y asi salio de su casa para luego encontrarse con el rubio como normalmente hacia ; tomarse de la mano , e ir a la escuela como solian hacer a menudo ; ella estaba feliz con eso , si tan solo se pudiera continuar asi por siempre no habria nada de malo en sentir aquellos sentimientos que no deberian ser , se sonrojaba mucho al pasar tiempo con Len , pero sabia disimular muy bien , ¿A quien no le ha pasado eso? ; ella cada vez sentia que el corazon le estaba latiendo muy rapido solo por estar al lado de el

-"El cielo se ve lindo hoy..."-dijo el rubio con su suave voz varonil , a lo cual Miku asintio un poco nerviosa para luego dirigir la mirada al suelo tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con la mirada de el -"Hoy estas muy callada"-comento el rubio para luego mirarla y esta se sonrojo por esto

-"Y..Yo... eh... esto.. am.."-decia ella tartamudeando , no podia creer la aguamarina que simplemente porque el rubio le dirija la mirada ella se pusiera tan roja , pero otra vez el extraño sentimiento de felicidad aparecio en su corazon -"E..Estoy bien..."-musito la aguamarina apenas audible

-"¿Segura?"-pregunto el rubio un poco intrigado por el raro comportamiento de ella en ese dia , asi que se acerco un poco a ella para luego tomarle la temperatura y probar si estaba enferma -" No tienes fiebre pero estas muy roja .."-dijo el sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-"¡Dije que estoy bien!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy avergonzada porque Len se habia percatado de que algo andaba mal en ella , por suerte el no deducio la razon de su extraño comportamiento con el -"L.. Lo siento no quise gritarte..."-murmuro ella un poco triste pensando que quizas habia lastimado los sentimientos de rubio

-"No importa... "-dijo el con una agradable sonrisa en su cara para luego acariciarle la cabeza , cosa que el siempre hacia , esos gestos de cariño , fueron lo que provocaron que Miku se .. enamorara de el rubio ; pero bueno , esos sentimientos que ella ya confeso el no tiene idea sobre ellos , ¿Que hara respecto cuando se entere?

-De la nada , aunque ya estaban un poco acostumbrados a eso , unas chicas se cruzaron por el camino , muy entusiastas y animadas saludando al rubio quien era muy popular entre las mujeres como ya mencione anteriormente; el las saludo cordialmente y luego se acerco a ellas conversando con muchas chicas , mientras que Miku miraba , un poco disgustada con la escena siguio con su camino pero para hacer eso debia pasar a traves de todas las chicas que rodeaban a Len , ella dio un suspiro que nadie escucho , y luego paso entre todas ellas mientras estas coqueteaban con el rubio ; la aguamarina miro hacia atras para ver que hacia Len y lo vio abrazando chicas mientras les tomaban fotos , ella bajo la mirada un poco y siguio su camino un tanto desanimada ; Len se dio cuenta de todas las expresiones que puso Miku cuando lo vio rodeado de chicas , y se formo una sonrisa de .. ¿Satisfaccion?

* * *

-La aguamarina estaba un poco distraida y deprimida durante el transcurso del dia; miraba por la ventana unas mil veces , estaba muy confundida y aburrida , ya que Len estaba muy ocupado hablando con muchas de sus fanes acosadoras , la aguamarina fruncia el ceño un poco enojada , cada vez que las miradas de el y ella se encontraban , el le sonreia dulcemente , pero ni eso podia apagar el mal humor de la aguamarina provocado por el amor.

-Rapidamente pasaron las horas , ya era tiempo de regresar a casa , Miku estaba contenta por eso ya que dejaria de ver como Len se divertia con otras chicas , Miku no era una mujer celosa o posesiva , sino que Len superaba los limites de la paciencia humana ; en fin , la aguamarina tomo sus cosas , estaba lista para volver a casa , esperaba que esta vez no contaria con la presencia del Kagamine , ya que en ese dia no queria verle la cara , aunque sbe que de tan solo mirarlo se quedaba prendida a el , debia usar su fuerza de voluntad para no esperarlo disimuladamente cuando vuelva a casa.

-Pero antes de que abriera la puerta de el salon escucho como alguien le llamaba desde el otro rincon del aula , ella volteo para ver que se trataba del rubio , la mirada de ella se ilumino un poco por encontrar a la persona que inconscientemente queria ver ; pero decidio ignorarle y no hacerle caso alguno volviendose a voltear y dirigiendose hacia la puerta , claro que en ese momento para que la aguamarina no se vaya, Len se movio agilmente y cerro la puerta encerrandola contra esta , ambos mirando en la misma direccion por lo cual no se podian ver las caras

-"Miku... ¿Sucede algo malo?"-pregunto el con su tipica sonrisa que utilizaba para conquistar mujeres , la aguamarina lo miro a los ojos y en ellos vio enfado , el rubio oscurecio un poco la mirada sabiendo que eso era culpa suya pero descarto de inmediato probabilidades que era existentes en esos momentos -" Parecia que estabas celosa o algo asi..."-murmuro el con una sonrisita en su rostro impagable mientras se acercaba mas a la aguamarina sujetandole de la barbilla suavemente -"¿Lo estabas?"-pregunto Len en un susurro delicado

-"Eh...Len.."-decia ella tratando de empujarlo hacia atras un tanto sonrojada , no comprendiendo mucho de la situacion , pero no podia dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos azules color del oceano profundo pertenecientes de la persona que ella amaba incondicionalmente , la aguamarina penso que el rubio solo se estaba burlando de ella , no notando el rubor que el poseia por estar tan cerca del rostro de ella a pesar de ser el que de la iniciativa sobre acortar la distancia entre los dos ; fue encerrada con el brazo de sobra del rubio ; sus labios se encontraban muy cerca en esos momentos , pero ella debia rechazar todos esos pensamientos que le rogaban un beso del rubio , no , ella no queria besarle si todo era una broma para molestarla , y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-El rubio estaba decidido a hacer algo que sabia que era incorrecto , pero tenia que demostrarlo , y ademas asi tambien probaria que es lo que pasaba con la aguamarina , la razon por las miradas indirectas y sus cambios de actitud cuando le veia hablar con alguna chica de forma coqueta , estaba a punto de besarla , pero en ese momento sus labios fueron cubiertos por las manos de la aguamarina , protegiendo su primer beso a toda costa.

-"No.."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras le tapaba la boca , el rubio se quedo desconcertado porque vio que Miku que estaba llorando , el rubio se alejo pensando que quizas la habia asustado ; en seguida esta se cubrio el rostro para que su cara llorando no sea vista por el rubio aunque era ya algo tarde

-"¿Miku?"-dijo el muy confundido , puesto que obviamente no esperaba esa reaccion por parte de la aguamarina , se volvio a acercar a ella , esta vez estaba sumamente decidido a saber que es lo que ocurria entre los dos , aquella quimica que era imposible negar, pero justo cuando iba a acariciarle el cabello en modo de disculpa , ella repelo la caricia alejando su mano de ella con su mano izquierda dejandolo aun mas impactado

-"G..Gomen... "-dijo la aguamarina dandose cuenta que eso habia lastimado un poco los sentimientos del rubio , no sorpoto mas verlo y luego salio corriendo del salon rapidamente ; Len quiso detenerla pero no pudo puesto que la culpabiliad de haber hecho 'eso' que molesto mucho a Miku tanto asi como para que comenzara a llorar le carcomia la conciencia sin dejarlo en paz.

* * *

-La aguamarina se encontraba en su cama , llorando por despecho , se sentia tan mal en esos momentos , dandose cuenta verdaderamente que amaba al rubio , y que quizas su amor no pueda ser correspondido , eso le molestaba mucho a Miku ; no podia soportar la idea de que podia estar enamorada de alguien como el ,bien podria estar enamorada de otra persona que no sea el y no sea correspondido seria mejor , dado que el rubio era mujeriego segun lo que ella sabia es que lo era porque si ; ella levanto la cabeza , miro por la ventana de su habitacion y el viento soplo en su cara , el sonido del viento resoplandole... formaban algo cercano a una melodia.

_Perdoname , por ser tan egoista_

_Perdoname , por ser tan idiota y llorona_

_Perdoname , pero es que me sigues gustando mas que a nadie_

-La aguamarina se tiro sobre su cama , su flequillo le tapaba la vista y ella lo soplo , luego penso en voz alta-"El amor... es tan odioso"-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara

* * *

-Ya era el dia siguiente , la aguamarina no podia faltar a clases por ese pequeño 'incidente' que casi es provocado con el rubio , de mala gana ella se alisto y se peino su cabello en dos colitas como siempre los hacia , ya que asi le parecia que su cabello podia estar mas ordenado ; en fin , ella salio de casa despues de haber desayunado tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara , ya que en ese momento estaba muy segura que habia evitado a cualquier costo la hora en la que se encontraba con Len , pero se dio con la sorpresa de que el estaba esperandole fuera de su casa.

-"...Hola..."-murmuro el un tanto nervioso recordando lo de ayer , pero luego su mirada se entristecio ; la aguamarina lo miro de reojo , ya que ese dia pareciese como si de verdad tenia muchas ganas de lucir bien para ella ; sin embargo , Miku siguio su camino sin hacerle mucho caso , solo hizo un gesto de saludo y lo paso , el rubio un poco deprimido por sentirse ignorado la siguio ya que tendrian que irse por el mismo camino

-Paso unos cuanto minutos , y el rubio se las habia arreglado para que disimuladamente ponerse a la altura de ella y caminar junto a la aguamarina , Miku seguia muy decidida a pasar todo el dia molesta con el , aunque era algo dificil si el rubio siempre le miraba con esa cara de cachorrito que la ponia muy ruborizada ; era una gran pelea mental que tenia la aguamarina , ceder o no , ser facil o no ; eso ya era cosa del destino

-El rubio se acerco mas a ella , y en un intento tomo la mano de la aguamarina sorprendiendola ,pero ella no quiso demostrarlo , simplemente miro hacia otro lado como si el no estuviera ahi , cosa que molesto mas a Len por ser ignorado , y apreto un poco mas el agarre de manera... ¿Posesiva?

_Siempre al atardecer , te tocaba la mano , tu sombra era mas larga que la mía_

_Y siempre volviamos caminando juntos a casa_

_Mañana tambien , por la mañana tambien , y al dia siguiente tambien , yo te cogia de la mano_

_...que era un poco mas grande que la mia_

-Una sonrisa inconsciente se formo en el rostro del rubio cuando sintio como la aguamarina instintivamente apreto un poco el agarre por la costumbre , luego ella se dio cuenta de esto y lo miro algo apenada y ruborizada , el le sonrio dulcemente y ella comprendio que era una manera de disculparse sin palabras ,correspondio la sonrisa y asi caminaron tomados de la mano

_Yo creia.._

-Una vez mas como siempre aparecieron las fangirls , lo cual entristecio a Miku ; Len miro a la aguamarina un poco entristecida de eso , asi que le sonrio , pero luego fue apartado de ella por las chicas que lo perseguian , el estaba en un rincon dando autografos , mientras que la aguamarina miraba eso sintiendose menos que aquellas fanes

_ademas sabia que no podia satisfacerte_

-El rubio miro a la aguamarina , otra vez con esa cara molesta por verlo junto a otras chicas , eso le gustaba , pero ¿Porque le gustaba hacer eso? ¿Acaso queria ver a Miku molesta todo el tiempo? ; oh no , eso era.. porque queria verla celosa

-El timbre de la escuela sono , todas las fanes se despidieron de el ya que ellas tenian que volver rapidamente , al igual que el rubio y Miku , pero la aguamarina se quedo atras viendo como el rubio se alejaba , pero este al notar que la aguamarina no estaba a su lado fue a por ella , cosa que la sorprendio y la puso feliz un poco

_¡Pero es que yo no puedo vivir sin ti!_

-"Vamos Miku apresurate o nos castigaran"-dijo el rubio algo divertido porque al parecer ella segui un poco enfadada porque el habia estado con las otras chicas , la aguamarina queria que el no se percatase , pero el ya se habia dado cuenta desde mucho tiempo ; el se dirigio a la entrada de la puerta sonriente jalandola de la mano , sentir su calor compartiendose con la mano de ella , era algo tan agradable.

-Entonces la aguamarina se paro en seco antes de ingresar a la escuela , con un poco de esfuerzo detuvo al rubio , lo miro a los ojos , muy ruborizada ; el rubio al verla asi tambien se ruborizo , entonces ella abrio lentamente la boca para luego decirle las siguientes palabras -" Gomen ne , pero es que me gustas"-dijo ella con su flequillo tapandole la cara , muy avergonzada.

_Gomen ne , pero es que me gustas_

_Y lo unico que puedo hacer es amarte_

-Len se habia quedado muy sorprendido por la confesion de la aguamarina , ella estaba muy avergonzada , sus mejillas le ardian y su corazon le latia muy fuerte , ella penso en huir , pero luego se dijo que era demasiado tarde... aun asi ella se dio media vuelta para luego salir corriendo pero fue sujetada por el rubio quien la abrazo por detras , una vez mas ella estaba llorando pensando que iba a ser rechazada

-"L..Len.. olvida lo que dije antes.. eh y..."-la aguamarina no pudo continuar hablando , porque unos labios aprisionaron los suyos ; el rubio le estaba besando y la aguamarina estaba muy sorprendida por eso ¿Porque habria de hacerlo?; ella no estaba segura de eso y durante el tiempo que lo procesaba todo el rubio ya la habia rodeado de la cintura con sus brazos para que no escapara. -"Len..."-susurro su nombre ella con las mejillas color carmesi mientras el rubio le miraba con cariño y le dejaba tiempo para que recuperara el aliento

-"Te me adelantastes , Miku"-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tierna cosa que provoco que el rubor de ella aumentara y luego le dio otro beso ; la miro a los ojos mientras que la seguia abrazando -"Te amo..."-dijo el a lo cual la aguamarina se sorprendio mucho y le correspondio el abrazo

_Es porque , cantare con todas mis fuerzas este sentimiento_

* * *

Despues de un tiempo...

-La aguamarina estaba en su laptop echada en la cama, con ropa casual , para ser mas especificos un vivirí celeste y una falda blanca ,era un dia cualquiera,no tenia nada de especial ; pasa un rato y suena el timbre , ella se muestra muy contenta por esto , y lo esta , puesto que estaba esperando la visita de cierta persona ; torpemente salta de su cama y se dirigi a ponerse las pantuflas para luego salir corriendo a la puerta e intentar no caerse tontamente quedando como una idiota.

-Por suerte logro su objetivo , abrio la puerta lentamente no sin antes haber visto por el hueco mágico de la puerta **(asi lo llaman en mi pais xD)** , y sonrio muy contenta ante esto , al abrir la puerta encontro a un rubio esperando con una linda sonrisa pegada en su faceta ; la aguamarina le saludo cordialmente para luego hacerle pasar adentro de la casa , el asintio y entro , se quito los zapatos dejandolos en la alfombra de entrada como era usualmente alli.

-"E..Ehmm... ¿Y que tal estuvo la practica?"-pregunto la aguamarina refiriendose a lo que el rubio habia estado haciendo ese dia , ella ya lo habia tenido en un horario diferente asi que no pudieron regresarse a casa juntos pero el fue a visitarla asi que no estaba de mal humor ella despues de todo

-"Creo que aprobe , sino voy a tener que volver a darla..."-dijo el con un poco de desgano juguetonamente, pero luego miro a la aguamarina con ojos curiosos-"Ne , ¿vinistes sola de la escuela hoy?"-pregunto Len esperando atento la respuesta de su amada

-"Ahm.. no , no vine sola , me acompaño Shion-senpai "-respondio Miku alegre contandole que su amigo Kaito Shion le habia acompañado de regreso a casa para que no se sienta sola, cosa que molesto un poco al rubio , pero la aguamarina no se percato de eso -"Es muy buena persona , ademas es muy inteligente y es delegado de su salon, tambien..."-decia la aguamarina mientras que Len oia desinteresado todo lo que esta decia

-"Ya entendi , ya entendi"-interrumpio el rubio a Miku de una forma un poco agresiva con el tono de voz -"Kaito es lo mejor para ti ; si es tan bueno ¿porque no lo haces tu novio?"-exclamo Len ya algo histerico dejando a la aguamarina un poco impactada por lo que le dijo

-"P..Pero...Len.. porque .."-decia la aguamarina tratando de pensar las palabras correctas -"¿Porque dices algo asi? ¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy triste con una voz apagada , agachando un poco la cabeza para que su flequillo cubriera unas pequeñas gotas que se formaban debajo de sus ojos -"¿Ya no me quieres?"

-"Lo siento"-dijo el rubio evitando la mirada de la aguamarina , se quedaron un rato en silencio por los problemas que tenian para entender sus sentimientos entre si , lo que para la aguamarina era el comienzo del fin para Len simplemente fue que a el le dio un ataque de celos , solo que no queria admitirlo. El seguia frunciendo el ceño , durante lo que durara del dia Miku intentaba hacerle reir pero por momentos se quedaba viendo la nada recordando que Miku estuvo con el tal Kaito , todo lo que le recuerde eso le ponia de mal humor ; pero la aguamarina pensaba que todo era culpa de ella.

_"Lo siento"_

_Recuerdo las palabras que decias_

_Porque lo son todo para mi_

_Yo quiero hacerte sonreir una vez mas_

_Es lo unico que quiero hacer_

* * *

Paso otro tiempo...

-Len habia hecho bien en ponerse un poco celoso de que Miku haya sido acompañada por Shion Kaito , tenia fama de robar novias ademas que desde un tiempo se contaba que a Kaito le gustaba la aguamarina , eso le enfadaba y le hacia irritar la sangre ; no sabia que eso eran celos , ya que nunca los habia experimentado ; solo sentia la sensacion de estar molesto cuando veia a Miku con una persona que no era el ; y en ocasiones podia desahogarse con la aguamarina inconscientemente.

-Una mañana la llamo por celular , el estaba en su habitacion , a la aguamarina le tocaban clases extras dado que su practica no la habia dado tan bien que digamos ; obviamente llamo despues de que las clases acabaran , para preguntarle si la pasaba a buscar o la esperaba en la puerta de su casa de ella ; pero cuando la aguamarina le contesto se escucho un poco que Miku conversaba con alguien , una voz varonil , que el rubio reconocio enseguida la voz , era de Kaito ; otra vez le estaba acompanado el peliazul.

-"Veo que eres mas amigo de Kaito ahora"-dijo el rubio con una voz discriminante y un poco engreida por medio del celular , la aguamarina se quedo unos segundos callada tratando de pensar de porque el rubio le hablaba de esa manera -" ¿Y bien? "-dijo el esperando una respuesta y no dejando de imaginar como su novia era robada por ese peliazul

-"E..Eh lo siento.. pues si me he vuelto mas su amiga..."-dijo ella en un murmullo con una voz algo timida-"¿Y tu te has vuelto mas gruñón ne?"-pregunto ella juguetonamente y un poco divertida por el comportamiento del rubio de estar bien un dia y al siguiente con un humor de perros

-"Pues si no te gusta nadie te obliga a estar conmigo"-respondio el rubio dejando a la aguamarina sin habla , pasaron unos cinco segundos para que el luego se dara cuenta de lo que habia dicho podia perjudicar de manera seria su relacion con la aguamarina , asi que trato de cambiar de tema rapidamente a uno mas importante -"Bueno.. llega rapido hoy"-dijo el con una voz un poco seria , pero no eran por los celos sino por algo muy importante que tendria que decirle cara a cara-" Ya que quiero contarte algo que ya debia hacer antes..."-lamentablemente el rubio fue interrumpido por Miku

-"Oye , no puedo amar a una persona como tu"-le dijo ella infantilmente tratando de hacerle pagar un poco por lo que le dijo anteriormente , pero al igual que lo que le paso a Len , ella no supo calcular sus palabras , y termino hiriendole los sentimientos ; enseguida ella escucho como el peliazul le llamaba a lo lejos para que le acompañara a comer helados ya que el ya se le habia adelantado -"Tengo que irme"-le dijo ella rapidamente para luego cortar antes de que el rubio pudiera decir una palabra mas , quedandose molesto porque Miku iba a comer helados con Kaito.

_"Oye no puedo amar a una persona como tú"_

_Estamos discutiendo pero es la realidad_

_Cuando me levanto , o en mis sueños.._

_...Tu estas ahí_

-La aguamarina comenzo a caminar con Kaito por la vereda , conversando amenamente ; pero de momento a otro , el peliazul se le confeso dejando muy impactada a Miku ; y enseguida recordo a cierto rubio , y sospechando que quizas sus cambios de emociones repentinas eran debido a los celos que tenia ; Miku tuvo que rechazar la oferta de Kaito cortesmente , el se entristecio un poco con eso pero estaba feliz porque ella le dijo que todavia podian seguir siendo amigos ; y asi los dos llegaron a sus casa y se despidieron amigablemente , sin ningun rencor ni nada.

_Si en este cielo blanco, las nubes fueran azules_

_El semaforo podria estar rojo al pasar_

_Y es que dentro de mi ser_

_Todo esta al reves_

-Entonces Miku , se cambio rapidamente de ropa y se dirigio a tocarle la puerta al rubio , ellos vivian en el mismo vecindario asi que ella no tuvo que caminar mucho , caminaba muy alegre , ya que estaba feliz que el rubio sintiera celos por ella , sus dos colitas brillaban mas que nunca , y se veia mas hermosa con ese sol tan brillante y algo sofocante que estallaba en la cara de las personas de entusiasmo._  
_

_Pero es que nadie puede llorar sobre el agua derramada_

-"Oh , pero si es usted Hatsune-san"-dijo la empleada de la casa cordialmente -"Pase , pase"-la invito a pasar a la aguamarina , pero ella tuvo que negarse ya que solo queria ver a Len para disculparse por lo que dijo antes , en ese momento la empleada que era una mujer de cabellos blancos pero era muy joven llamada Haku Yowane puso una cara algo triste-"El amo Len... ¿no le dijo?"-pregunto ella con una voz un tanto nostalgica

-"¿Decirme que?"-le dijo la aguamarina curiosa tratando de adivinar los pensamientos, enseguida sono el celular de ella , lo cual le llamo un poco la atencion , se puso muy contenta porque era Len ; como hacia un poco de frio la empleada le hizo pasar solo por unos segundos y luego le sirvio un vaso de agua dejandole en la mesa , Miku agradecio por esto y luego se dispuso a leer el mensaje que Len le habia enviado

-"Mis padres quieren que vuelva a Estados Unidos..

tepara poder seguir el negocio de la familia

eso es lo que queria decirte tanto pero no podia

porque estaba seguro que ibas a llorar

pero ya tienes a Kaito quien te consuele

asi que te lo digo ahora , a unos minutos de despegar el avión...

...Sayounara , Miku..."

-A Miku se le ennublo la vista al terminar de leer el mensaje , se desespero tanto que sin querer boto el vaso que se encontraba sobre la mesa ; su mente andaba entre perdida y cansada ; pero no habia mucho que esperar , fue corriendo tras la empleada , le pregunto la direccion del aeropuerto de donde viajaria Len ; la empleada por suerte le habian comentado a donde iria el ; la aguamarina agradecio apresurada y salio corriendo de la casa del Kagamine.

_Pero sabes..._

_En este momento_

-La aguamarina corria lo mas rapido que podia , era ahora o nunca , no queria que el rubio se fuera para siempre asi como asi , y con una despedida como esa , no , aunque sea, como amigos pero queria verlo por ultima vez , ella le amaba , aunque sea cruel a veces con ella , Miku estaba enamorada de Len y de nadie mas ; cosa que el rubio parecia no entender muy bien

_Las lagrimas que caen_

_¿De quien son?_

-Miku no pudo evitar sentir una tristeza extrema cuando pensaba que Len ya se podia haber ido , ella corrio con mas fuerzas , no habia tiempo para perdir un taxi , tampoco para buscar su bicicleta ; ella tenia que usar su fuerza si queria volver a ver al rubio antes que todo termine por un malentendido ; y todo a causa de los celos , que pueden unir o destruir parejas.

-Ella llego al aeropuerto muy cansada , pensando que habia llegado tarde , comenzo a llorar en silencio , que no podria volver a ver a Len, ella se sentia demasiado mal como para poder estar animada en mucho tiempo ; las lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos ; pero luego noto como una sombra le oscurecia el sol , era el..

_Oye.._

-"Asi que vinistes.."-murmuro el rubio viendo como la aguamarina estaba exhausta por haber corrido tanto , ya que el aeropuerto se encontraba lejos , es mas ; era increible como Miku habia podido llegar en tan poco tiempo , humanamente imposible , pero uno hace todo por amor ; Miku levanto la vista un poco y se encontro con la mirada acusadora de Len , la cual cambio repentinamente porque vio como ella estaba llorando

-"¡¿Porque no me dijistes que ibas a irte?!"-grito ella llamando la atencion de todos los que se encontraban ahi , pero eso no le importo a ella para nada , estaba determinada a saber que es lo que exactamente Len sentia por la aguamarina -"¿¡Siquiera te sigo gustando!?"-pregunto ella valientemente , de hecho , algo de admirar , ya que el podria dejarla en ridiculo ; pero eso no le importaria a ella, ya que saldria con la cabeza en alto-"¡Yo siempre he sido sincera con mis sentimientos! ¿Porque tu no lo eres conmigo?"

-El se quedo mudo viendo la reaccion de Miku, no se lo esperaba , no creia que ella vendria a por el ; el imaginaba que Miku estaria muy contenta en los brazos de Kaito en esos momentos, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo por haberle hecho llorar , pensando que quizas era mejor que Miku se enamorara de otra persona que no era el , y asi no sufriria tanto por amor ; creyendo que el era la peor opcion para la aguamarina para ser feliz , a pesar que la amaba ; y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus dos ojos azules , que mirarian siempre solamente a Miku.

-"Lo siento..."-dijo el rubio bajando un poco la cabeza ; Miku se desconcerto un poco con esto , aunque ya era comun , siempre que algo salia mal, el rubio se disculpaba , esta vez algo era diferente , su mirada mas triste y su voz mas miserable ; y ademas , cosa que Miku le tomo un poco de tiempo ver , es que el estaba llorando

_¿Porque te estas disculpando?_

_¿Porque se te han saltado las lagrimas?_

-"Terminemos este sufrimiento de una vez..."-dijo el rubio con una voz firme pero se notaba que guardaba un gran dolor dentro, el estaba resignado a preferir la felicidad de Miku con alguien mas que verla con el mismo viviendo una vida odiosa para ella y arrepintiendose por su vida por las elecciones que hizo desde joven.

_Una vez mas no se a que te refieres_

-"Q...¿Que quieres decirme?..."-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida respecto al tema , pero ya tenia una corazonada , que ese lindo romance estaba a punto de terminar ; el pecho , ya le estaba comenzando a doler por la tristeza que tenia , todo lo que ella habia soñado junto a Len se estaba derrumbando en unos pocos minutos antes del vuelo.

-Miku esperaba atenta a que el rubio le respondiera , pero este se quedaba callado mientras las lagrimas seguian cayendo , la aguamarina insistio pero el simeplemente tenia la cabeza gacha tratando de poder reincorporarse para luego proseguir.

_¿Porque no me dices nada?_

-"Len... dime algo porque yo no entiendo nada..."-dijo la aguamarina con una voz melancolica , se acerco a el para mirar mas de cerca el rostro de este y lo vio llorando , Miku tenia la tendencia de que si veia llorar a alguien ella tambien lloraba , y asi fue ; ella comenzo a llorar mas de lo que estaba antes ya que sus lagrimas ya se habian secado pero otra vez volvia a mojar sus mejillas de ellas_  
_

-De repente , el rubio abrazo a Miku con todas sus fuerzas , eso la sorprendio mucho , no lo esperaba para nada , no lo vio venir ; sintio como ese agarre era tan reconfortable , poder estar los dos juntos de esa forma era muy agradable , pero se sentia extraño... como si fuera el ultimo

-"Eres una carga"-dijo el rubio apenas audible tratando de tomar fuerzas del abrazo que le estaba dando a Miku ; la apreto aun mas fuerte , dandose animos a si mismo diciendose mentalmente que eso era lo mejor para la aguamarina , sufrio la tentacion de besarla por ultima vez y luego se separo de ella para despues darse media vuelta y dirigirse a el sitio donde revisaban tu equipaje ; pues ya era hora de despedirse.

_"Eres una carga" _

_Es lo que has dicho_

_¿Acaso no es mi amor suficiente?_

-EL rubio volteo por unos segundos para ver a la aguamarina a los ojos , ella seguia llorando al igual que el , luego le miro con unos ojos de querer estar al lado de ella para amarla y protegerla , pero luego unos hombres vestidos de saco negro le dieron una señal para que pase , ya que ya habian revisado sus maletas , el se dio media vuelta , y siguio caminando sin mirar atras.

_Por favor , no me abandones_

_Por favor, no te vayas_

_-_La aguamarina estaba sumamente triste , mirando por el sitio donde se habia ido Len , y de pronto escucho como su celular le timbraba, era otra vez un mensaje por parte de el , Miku abrio lentamente su celular preparandose para las palabras

-"Lo siento...

Gracias..."

-Esas tres palabras , lograron que Miku soltara una sonrisa , ya que el rubio le agradecio porque ella se tomara el esfuerzo de haber venido hasta el aeropuerto para despedirlo bien , y ademas que se disculpo ; aun se podia ver no muy lejos , como Len esperaba que ya sea su turno ; Miku lo miro , y el a esta ; sus miradas se cruzaron queriendo saber que debian hacer ahora , pero luego el rubio fue rodeado por un gran numero de chicas las cuales al parecer eran de la escuela y se habian enterado de que Len se iba a ir y por eso fueron a despedirlo ; eso molesto un poco a Len , quien antes le sonrio dulcemente a Miku cuando se miraban, pero fueron interrumpidos por las señoritas fanes ; la aguamarina solo se limitaba a mirar con una sonrisa triste la escena

_Yo ya sabia que quien te gustaba no era yo_

_Siempre lo he sabido_

_Es solo que ti me sigues gustando_

__-Miku se sento en un rincon , viendo la escena de como todas esas chicas jugaban con Len a tomarse fotos y ser la novia de el por ese momento mientras se despedian , algunas le pidieron autografos al pobre , pero el solo queria ver a Miku , como se encontraba , la aguamarina hundio su cabeza en sus rodillas no soportando ver mas esa escena , ella creia que Len era feliz asi , aunque la verdad es que no ; el rubio solo era feliz con Miku ; pero la aguamarina solo recordaba cuantos momentos han sido interrumpidos por sus fanes de el , sus muy queridisimas y acosantes fanes.

-Pero aun asi ella no podia evitar seguir llorando por estar enamorada de el , un amor no correspondido , segun ella ; pero Len lo veia de otra manera , el solamente queria que Miku fuera feliz , aunque le cueste la felicidad a el tambien

_Perdoname , por ser tan egoista_

_Perdoname , por ser tan idiota y llorona_

_Perdoname , pero me sigues gustando mas que a nadie_

__-Entonces la aguamarina sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar un poco mas alto , algunas personas no oyeron , pero ellas no eran importantes ; Len oyo como Miku lloraba a lo lejos , y sintio un gran deseo por abrazarla en ese momento para que dejara de llorar ; sin embargo , las muchas fanes de el le impedian el paso._  
_

_Oye , yo te perdono_

_Quiero que estes a mi lado , por favor_

_No hace falta que te guste ahora_

_¡Algun dia , algun dia , miraras atras y podre verte...!_

__-Ella no dejaba de romper en llanto , seguia maldiciendo a su suerte que le jugo tan cruel en el amor , pero otra ves , unos labios ya conocidos por ella le sellaron sus dulces labios , la aguamarina abrio los dos ojos como platos muy sorprendida y ruborizada , viendo que se trataba del rubio quien habia logrado zafarse de las fanes y estas miraban muy curiosas la escena

-"P..¿Porque...? ¿No vas a perder tu vuelo?"-pregunto la aguamarina desconfiando de las verdaderas intenciones del rubio , el le sonrio honestamente provocando que el corazon de ella latiera mas rapido , se acerco a esta y la volvio a besar , esta vez fue un beso correspondido por parte de los dos

-"Porque..."-hizo el una pausa para ponerse a la altura de ella , sentandose junto esta en el rincon del aeropuerto -"Me convertire en un mejor hombre.. para asegurarme de que tu seas feliz conmigo..."-le dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa , para luego abrazarla muy fuertemente -"Te amo"

-Miku volvio a llorar , lo que preocupo al rubio , pero ella le explico que habia perdido toda esperanza y que esa era la razon , luego el le dio un calido beso en la frente , cosa que hizo que la sangre de Miku hirviera , se dieron un ultimo abrazo antes de acompañarse a casa no sin antes que la aguamarina dijera -"Perdon... te amo"

* * *

**Muajajaja les gusto O.o?**

**Creo que me salaio algo triste u.u**

**Pero bueno happy ending x3**

**deja reviews :D**


End file.
